


Restless

by ladyannabethstark



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post 1x10, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: After all that they’d been through, they should have fallen asleep immediately.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after season one. This is my first sethkate fic so I hope it’s not too terrible. I’m starting out easy so this won’t have too much shippy content. If it’s at all OOC, I apologize. I’m just trying to figure it out.

With all that Seth had dealt with in the past week, he really thought that once he found a semi-comfortable bed in a mostly quiet place, he’d fall asleep right away. Yet here he was, staring at the ceiling of motel and forcing himself not to toss and turn. His mind was still going at a hundred miles an hour, trying to reconcile everything that happened at the Titty Twister. Part of him, though it was a small part, wondered if he would have been better off dying with the rest of those poor sons of bitches in the bar. Then he heard a rustle from the bed to his right and Seth couldn’t hold back his heavy sigh as he shoved the thought from his mind. He felt the weight of Kate’s eyes on him but stared resolutely at the ceiling as long as he could. When Seth finally broke down and turned his head to meet her gaze, he saw a distant, mournful look look in her eyes.

_Your fault your fault your fault._

Seth couldn’t push this thought away as easily. If he hadn’t dragged the Fullers into their mess, they’d be traversing Mexico happily ignorant of the darker parts of the world they lived in. Yeah, it was his fault. And if he was less of a bastard, he would have refused Kate’s offer of company and told her to go back to her life. But here they were, staring at each other in the darkness.

“You should sleep,” he said, looking away from her.

“Can’t,” Kate replied.

Her voice was quiet but still strong. She hadn’t cried once since they drove away from the bar. Not that Seth was complaining, he wouldn’t know how to handle her tears. But if anyone had a right to break down, it was Kate.

“I’ll figure out how to get us out of here, back over the border,” Seth promised her.

It was all he could promise her. Saying everything would be okay or that he could keep her safe would be a lie. Seth couldn’t even keep his own brother safe. It was a miracle Kate got out of the labyrinth alive and he had nothing to do with it.

“And then what?”

Seth didn’t know so he didn’t say anything at all, turning back over to stare up at the ceiling once more. A few moments of silence passed and he tried not to think about Richie. He heard Kate shifting and saw her sit up out of the corner of his eye with her knees pulled to her chest.

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again? Our brothers?” she asked.

He didn’t answer right away, pushing himself up to sit.

“I don’t know,” Seth said.

Kate nodded, blinking quickly as if to keep the tears glistening in her eyes from falling before propping her chin on her knee. He watched her, trying to ignore the guilt rising in his chest. He moved without thinking, standing up before walking over to sit next to her. He didn’t know why, but it seemed like the thing to do. Kate tracked him with her eyes, watching him silently until he was settled next to her with his back against the headboard. Seth wanted to tell her everything, that he never meant for any of this to happen, that he never wanted her to lose all that she did, that he never meant to take away some of the innocence in her eyes. The words caught in his throat and he stayed silent instead. He might have been an asshole but when he decided to use the Fullers to get across the border, he never meant for this to happen. He never wanted to ruin the seemingly innocent family. Not the way that he and Richie had been ruined when they were young. He tried not to think about it, to remember the smell of burning flesh and the sound of Richie yelling at him to come on. Seth’s tattooed arm twitched at the memory, drawing Kate’s eyes to the dark flames that crept their way up to his shoulder.

“Did it hurt?” she asked, her fingers brushing over one of the tendrils of flame.

 _Yes,_ Seth wanted to say. His father was a son of a bitch but it still hurt to be orphaned, to know that he and Richie were alone in the world and all that they had was each other. But Kate was an orphan now too and her brother had been stolen away from her on the same night. She was stuck with Seth.

_Your fault._

“I’ve had worse,” Seth told her, watching as she traced the tattoo up his forearm.

Her soft, tentative touch felt strange, though he wasn’t about to complain about it. Seth barely remembered what it was like to be touched with some sort of violence being involved. Even his relationship with Vanessa didn’t have room for a lot of soft touches.

“I burned myself on my curling iron once,” Kate told him, flipping over her arm to show him a small scar the size of a nickel close to her wrist. “I swore so loud my dad heard it out in the garage.”

Seth snorted and she immediately flashed him a small smile before it faded just as quickly.

“You know Scott loves scary movies? He made me watch them with him. He thought it was funny when I got scared. I’d sometimes have nightmares after watching one,” Kate said, staring blankly over Seth’s shoulder.

She grew quiet and he waited, knowing that there was more to the story than scary movies and Scott. When her eyes met his again, he saw undisguised fear in them.

“If fake blood and dressed up actors gave me nightmares, what do you think the real thing is gonna do?” she asked.

Seth swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. They watched each other for a long stretch of silence before Kate stretched out her legs and laid back on her pillow again.

“Just don’t leave, okay?” she said, her fingers brushing over his wrist.

“Okay.”

Kate held his gaze for a long time before her eyes finally slipped closed and she curled up on top of the blankets. Seth sat there even longer, watching as she drifted off into a restless sleep before slowly sinking back onto the other pillow. He knew that he should stand up and lay in his own bed. But something about feeling her weight on the other side of the bed and hearing her soft breaths made him relax for the first time in a long time and he found himself slipping off into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think! Please be nice.


End file.
